StarrDome
The StarrDome, is a wrestling training facility founded & operated by the Burke family. The school was created in the early 2000's as a means for private training for David Burke's three kids: Dorian, Selena, and Alakai Burke. After their debuts in Underground Fight League (UFL!) in 2010, the facility was opened to the public and quickly rose to notoriety. Over time, the StarrDome has garnered major comparisons to another elite family-owned training facility: The Hart Dungeon. In 2011, the StarrDome became the affiliate developmental territory for World Elite Wrestling, a federation founded by Alakai Burke, and remained in this role until the company went defunct in 2015. Several StarrDome graduates have gone on to experience resounding success in multiple federations since its inception, including: UFL!, WWH, and WEW. After Alakai's retirement in 2016, Zharya Burke took over as owner of operations for the facility alongside an all-new coaching staff of StarrDome alumnae. History Main Article: Burke family tree David Burke was an amateur wrestler on the independent scene throughout the late 80s and for a brief period in the early 90s. At the time, David was successful enough on the independent circuit to sign a monthly lease for a local Californian facility where he and his kids assembled two standard wrestling rings; there he began teaching them the basics of wrestling when he did not have a show & they were not in school. David competed under the stage name "David Starr" which gave birth to the name StarrDome for his kids training grounds. When they were college-aged, Alakai Burke went on to earn his Associates Degree and then pursue wrestling professionally. A short while later, Selena Burke began professional training once she graduated college. Dorian Burke, after having started a family with his girlfriend at the time, Zharya, was the last to pursue a career in wrestling and joined his family in training. A short few months later, Zharya also joined them. The trio debuted as an alliance stable known as Public Enemy in the promotion UFL!. At the time, only Dorian went under his birth name - Alakai performed as Dominick Starr, Selena as Selena Sky, and Zharya as Zye (acting as Dorian's manager). This would lead to the shocking reveal that they were, in fact, related. The storyline achieved breakthrough success, Alakai quickly assumed the role as leader of their stable, and soon the StarrDome became notorious for its part in training all four. By 2008, David Burke resumed coaching his kids but eventually started training locals and that is when the StarrDome officially started. In 2009, the family pooled the money they had gotten from their individual successes to purchase the current headquarters location of the StarrDome in the heart of their hometown, San Jose, California. Classes were made exclusive on a scouting basis, the StarrDome skyrocketed, and is now known for having produced some of the most successful professional wrestlers of all time. In 2010, David retired from in-ring competition and relinquished ownership of the StarrDome to Alakai. Today, the StarrDome still stands in San Jose, California three blocks down from David Burke's residence and acts a scouting agency and top notch training facility for the next generation of wrestlers. After the tragic death of Dorian Burke in 2014 and World Elite Wrestling's closure in 2015, Alakai took a large step away from the wrestling community; he handed over ownership to Dorian's widow, Zharya Burke and Alakai's own son, Brayden Burke, became President. Selena Burke remains involved behind-the-scenes as well, acting as Chief Executive Officer. Staff * Zharya Burke –– Owner * Selena Burke –– Chief Executive Officer * Brayden Burke –– President / Chief Operations Officer Coach Class * Chance Rugani –– Head Trainer * Stasi Savage –– Promo Work (heel) / Technical-style * Kameron Copeland –– Promo Work (babyface) / High flying-style * Carmen Martinez –– Character Development / Lucha libre-style * Kristoph De la Cruz –– Brawler-style * Felicia James –– Backstage / Interview Coaching List of notable alumnae * Dominick Starr –– Class of '08 * Selena Sky † –– Class of '08 * Dorian Burke –– Class of '08 * Zye † –– Class of '08 * Kameron Copeland † –– Class of '09 * Sayge Jemson –– Class of '09 * Angelina von Pierce –– Class of '09 * Chance Rugani † –– Class of '10 * Shantelle Jemson –– Class of '10 * Catelyn Vaine –– Class of '10 * Haylee Beaulieu –– Class of '11 * Skylar Jemson –– Class of '11 * Declan Kennedy –– Class of '12 * Angelica Monroe –– Class of '12 * Carmen Martinez † –– Class of '12 * Rhiannon –– Class of '13 * Stasi Savage † –– Class of '13 * Ashley Tierney –– Class of '13 * Courtney Rimes –– Class of '13 * Neffeteria Jones –– Class of '13 * Blair Evans –– Class of '14 * Jordyn Wilde –– Class of '14 * Felicia Johnson † –– Class of '15 * Spencer Jemson –– Class of '15 † denotes a current member of the StarrDome staff StarrDome New Class As of 2018, the following were invited to a revamped, targeted training, new class at the StarrDome: Category:Trainers Category:StarrDome Wrestlers Category:StarrDome Category:Training Category:Training facility Category:StarrDome trainer Category:WEW Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Training facilities Category:Wrestling Families